Sacrifice
by Angel20012
Summary: Once, Long ago. Before the world was tainted and there was no dark or gray. Only light, there were six lords and one lady. They ruled the world and though not old, were eternal in their own rights. They loved the lands... Rest of summary inside.


The Six Lords And The One Lady

Once. Long ago. Before the world was tainted and there was no dark or gray. Only light, there were six lords and one lady. They ruled the world and the six elements. They were all eternals in their own right and all loved their lands. Back then, the world changed drastically from cold to hot in a matter of miles and this was how the world was divided.

The first lord, fire, controlled the hottest, driest lands on all the earth. Surprisingly, It was in he northern part of the world. He was ruthless and had a short temper. His emotions were blunt and strangling and his love and passion could bring anyone to their knees. His castle was in the middle of his lands, in a beautiful oasis surrounded by trees and a beautiful lake with nymphs an faeries of all kinds. They grew fruits of wondrous sweetness and had a giant spectrum of unusual animals and plants. Everyone was welcome there and all manner of things were constructed and made there because of this. A lot of humans decided that this would be the perfect place for them to live and around the same time every year the nomadic people spend a few weeks at the capitol to trade and learn new things. Genies and nymphs lived in harmony with the people and all Genies had to visit their home land at least once in their life. All who went to the kingdom of Desert never left. That is, unless they were from the lands of Ice and water.

The second lord was Water and water controlled the region that blocked almost all the rain from the desert, even though it was past the middle into the south portion of the world. Water's region was known as the land of Ice and Water. Beautiful mountains in the spring and harsh, cold winters that had everyone preparing in the spring but once it came everyone gathered into the great castle to play in merriment and rejoice for their leader who always made sure there was an abundance of rain all over his kingdom. Many monsters roamed the lands, but they were all friendly and loved to play with the children of the humanoids. All the animals were humans trapped in beast bodies. Werewolves and vampires were of abundance in this cold region. Unlike Fire, Water was calm, but his anger was formidable. He was shy and loved with a love that would sweep any woman, or man, off their feet. You could stay in the land of Ice and Water for all eternity and never get tired of their merriment and parties, but if you were of a calmer nature, you would love the land of the Zephyr.

The third lord, Wind, controlled the lands of the west. His land was filled with rolling hills and a very equal climate all year round. The land of the Zephyr is very prone to tornadoes, but no one had ever died in an attack from the twisters that move around there. They grew sturdy crops and got most of their food from The land of roots rather than growing their own. They made most of the clothes found around the world and studied laws and prized knowledge and finesse above all else. Most of the people who lived there were angels or demons with wings. They mostly lived on clouds where not many humans could withstand the atmospheric pressure. Beauty was not something they looked for in anything, but they wrote wondrous stories and told beautiful tales about the stars. They made the most beautiful temples around and all priests and priestesses were to go see this land at least twice every year. Most went many more times than required. They all loved their lord though. He was their beauty and grace. Wind was a simple man, but had more knowledge than an encyclopedia set stuffed into his brain. His love was gentler, but more fierce and loyal than any others.

The fourth lord, Earth, controlled the most beautiful, plentiful lands on the earth. He controlled the east. His land, called the land of Roots, was generous and had almost any kind of food you can think of. The land of roots had trees taller than skyscrapers and wider than a mountain. Most people lived and flourished in these trees, but the few who grew crops and lived on the ground in harmony with the animals were the most beautiful and elegant people out there. They were in tune with nature and their lord was no different. He was very beautiful and very strong. All people praised his beauty and would do anything to at least have him spare them a glance. The lord hated how beautiful he was and only wanted to paint. Up in his high tower in his castle, his painted scenes always featured monsters, demons, criminals, evil beings and cripples. His love was only given to one person. A woman who died. She was blind and no matter what the lord said everyone thought that she was evil. So, to save their lord, they killed her. The lord though he would never love again, but he did not hate the people of his land. Only one person hated their land and that was Darke.

Darke was the only one out of the seven lords who had any terror or criminals in his land. Way on the other side of the world, surrounded by water and then the land of Lyght was the land of despair. All people whom had committed a crime of any sort was sent there. This land was filled with demons and witches but they all lived in harmony and there wasn't no chaos like you would expect. The lands were abundant and were always shrouded in an eternal twilight. The most beautiful twilight you would ever see in your life. Animals roamed free and the demons were beautiful and worshiped. No blood was spilled on this land. Ever. The lord made them live in peace and was not cruel because of his love for one person in the world. He hated his duties and hated his love, but could not help it. He was in love with his enemy and rival. He was in love with Lyght.

The land of Light was controlled by a man called Lyght by his subjects. This land was in the middle of the other side and everyone visited there at least once in their life. Some stayed. Others crossed the bridge into the land of despair. Many people lived in the land of Light, but not many could survive. If you lived there longer than 10 years, you would contract a disease and die. The disease was called love sickness, and there was no way that anyone could live there if they hadn't found their soul mate. That's why many went there. Some found out they were with the wrong person and died while some found out their other half was their best friend or their worst enemy. The only person that had lived in that land for more than ten years without their soul mate was Lyght himself. He thought that the person he was destined to be with hated him more than life itself when in actuality he loved him more than anyone has ever loved before. Only one person knew they loved each other and that was the lady of Middle Earth.

Middle earth was the grandest and largest land anywhere. Centered directly in the middle of everything, all types of people lived there. This land was the only one ruled by a woman. She was blind, but her eyes still saw everything. She was the only person with a hotter temper than Fire, was shyer than Water, had more knowledge than Wind, was more beautiful than Earth, hated and despised more than Darke and was more sad and alone than Lyght. She was older than time itself and had lost her only love in battle. Middle earth reflected on its leader. Strong and sturdy and always there for you. The animals were healthy and took care of the earth with all their hearts. No humans were able to live there and only animal demons could survive. Small angels with only two wings could fly through the skies and only small trees could grow. This land was the land that all the people who were sick with love sickness came to be healed or to be turned into heartless and nobodies if it was too late. The weak, innocent, and shunned lived there in harmony and peace. The lady knew everything and she loved to write about things that would never happen in real life. She loved her kingdom, but she hated the suffering of her six friends and how they couldn't find love. She hated how Earth had lost his and how Water couldn't find anyone he could talk to without tripping or stuttering. She hated how fire could find no one to quell and quiet his temper or take his blunt emotions and rude remarks. She hated how Wind couldn't find anyone that meant enough to him to leave his library and have a civil conversation without criticizing their knowledge on the subject. She hated how Lyght and Darke rejected each other because they feared rejection from one another, but what she hated the most was that even with her infinite knowledge, she still didn't know how to help them without dire consequences to her and her kingdom.

One day she was looking through a story that was called 'Sacrifice'. The main character was in love with a beautiful young girl and was engaged to marry her, but she was in love with a peasant. He saw how sad she was to marry him and so he broke the engagement so she could be happy. He was so heart broken that he let his kingdom run into ruins. One day the girl found out what happened and went to see the king.

"Dear king who I love like a brother, what is wrong?" She asked when she saw him pale, lying in bed.

"My dear beautiful girl, when I let you go so you could marry another, my heart broke into a million pieces." The King replied

"My dear king, why would you do such a thing? I would have surely learned to love you. You are my dear friend and I don't want to loose you because I fell for another." The girl said to the king, grasping his hand.

With his last breaths the king replied, "Because it made you happy. I would do anything to make you happy. Even if it killed me.", and the king died.

In that moment the Lady of Middle Earth knew what to do. Finding the book of shadows that created the world she found the spell she needed. While everyone was asleep that night she cast a spell to find the people she needed. Five people. One that was dead, one that was shy, one that that was short-tempered and blunt, one that was as knowledged as she, and one that could bind two people together until they confessed their feelings.

As morning dawned and the six lords came for their annual meeting, they met people on the side of the road. Earth found his lost love, Celia. Water found a cute, stuttering little human named Nirav and fell in love after saying a few words to him. Fire found a fox demon named Edan and felt his rage for insulting his sister and fell for the little fox instantly. On his way to the meeting Lyght's path got blocked and he had to walk with Darke to the meeting. They met a strange Fairy named Rebekah and were bound together by a magical chain. Darke confessed his feelings on the rest of the walk there.

They were all happy and when they arrived at the castle though they were shocked to find the Lady of Middle Earth incased in a beautiful pod in the middle of her throne room with Rebekah standing next to it. She said to the six of them "She sacrificed most of her life to make you six happy and told me to tell you not to mess it up. It took a lot of her life force to bring these people here and she wants you all to be happy. I will rule Middle Earth until she wakes up again. After all, she may not realize it, but I am her soul and heart." Smiling the world went on and Rebekah and will rule until the day the real lady of Middle Earth wakes up again.


End file.
